


A secret lover

by Winterdream



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterdream/pseuds/Winterdream
Summary: Reader (a noble lady) falls in love with the street-magician Vinculus.





	A secret lover

You usually visited the marketplace every two weeks, and mostly you were only there to see Vinculus, the magician. He told you your fortune, told you what his cards say about you. Normally it was something like more money, wealth, new dresses, new friends, just nice things, and they all came true. However, it was not very surprising since your family was one of the richest in whole London. Vinculus was a mad liar and always drunk, but somehow you enjoyed his company. You knew him since half a year by now and the two of you became friends after a while. From time to time he told you something about his hard childhood and not knowing his father. Yes, you felt sorry for him and that was mostly the main reason you also brought him food and drinks. Your own father always told you that you were too soft, and sometimes, when he heard that you spent money again for the street magician, he got angry for a while, cursed Vinculus, and shook his head in disbelief.

But you couldn’t help it. Vinculus was your friend and you like him. You decided visited him today as well. He greeted you with a grin and a kiss on the hand, like he always did, and led you to his small tent.   
“Lady (Y/N), it is so nice to see you again”, he said to you. “Do you want me to show you your fortune?” You nodded and he put down his cards, but today there was a new one on the table which showed a man and a woman, standing next to each other.   
“What does this card mean?”, you asked curiously with a smile.   
“Looove”, Vinculus explained and grinned, showing his yellow, crooked teeth.   
“Love? I’ll find my true love?”, you wanted to know.   
“You already found your love”, he claimed.   
“I did? But who is it?”  
“You’ll find out. Soon.” He licked over his lips. You raised an eyebrow. What did that mean? Sometimes, Vinculus spoke in riddles.   
“That is not very helpful”, you explained and rolled your eyes.

As you wanted to pay Vinculus, he refused to take your money. You walked back home, and thought about his words. Who was your secret lover? It had to be someone you knew, but never had paid attention to. Maybe it was the baker who brought your family bread and pastries. Or was it one of your servants? No! It had to be a young, handsome nobleman. You don’t wanted to wait any longer, but how could you solve this mystery?

Even during the next few days, you could not think about anything else. You decided to take a hot bath, letting your mind wander. Vinculus is just saying nonsense, you thought. He always did that. He’s not a real fortune-teller or a wizard. Deep inside of you, you wanted to believe his words. You wanted to find your true love, and you don’t wanted to believe that Vinculus was nothing more than a story teller. You left the bathtub and put on your favourite light-blue night grown. As you entered your room it was completely dark inside, and it was bitterly cold. Why did nobody light my candles?, you asked yourself, a little bit angry. You had to do it yourself, and after you lighted only three candles you were able to see that there were a person… on your bed. As you recognized him, you led out a silent scream. Vinculus stood up and raised his hands innocently.   
“Don’t scream, beauty”, he said to you.   
“What are you doing here? Who let you in?!”, you squeaked with a racing heart from the shock.   
“I let myself in”, Vinculus explained. You threw up your hands in horror.   
“It must be a dream”, you mumbled to yourself. “It is not true. I am sleeping, dreaming.”  
“You are not dreaming, darling.”  
“Vinculus, what are you doing in my chamber?”  
“Do you still want to know who your love is?” You sighed. You went to your door and locked it.   
“Fine. Tell me.” Vinculus made a step towards you, until he was standing so close to you that you felt his warm breath against your skin. He smelled like alcohol, he probably was drunk, like always.   
“Close your eyes”, Vinculus told you. You were afraid, but did not really know why. You closed your eyes and suddenly you felt Vinculus dry, chapped lips against yours. His beard tickled and scratched your face. You opened your eyes immediately and shoved the street-magician away.   
“Are you insane?!”, you asked angrily, but Vinculus only laughed. You felt the urge to slap his face, but Vinculus only placed a hand on your cheek and stroke you gently.  
“Don’t act like that, my beautiful girl”, he said softly. “I know that you dreamed of me.” You felt the heat rushing into your cheeks. How was this possible? It was true, but you never had told anyone about it. You had dreamed of him, immorally dreams; how he touched you, your breasts and also the place between your legs, and eventually making love with you.   
“Leave me alone”, you said weakly. His hand was so warm and felt good against your cold skin…   
“I don’t think you really want that”, Vinculus answered and placed a kiss on your cheek. “Come on!” He lowered his head and kissed your neck.   
”Vinculus, you’re ridiculous!“, you said. “I’m a highborn lady, and you’re just… A swindler. And you are disgusting!”   
“Am I?” You sighed.  
“Please go now, Vin“, you said. He shrugged his shoulders.   
“Fine, as you wish!“ He turned around and left your chamber through the open window. You did not realised it was open until now – he must have been climbed up on your facade. After he left you closed your window and lay down on your bed, thinking about this whole overwhelming situation. It was not possible that this terrible man, Vinculus, was supposed to be the love of your life! You did not want to accept that. You liked him as a friend, but not as your husband!  
But in the same night you dreamed about him again. In your dream you met him in some forest, the sun was shining, it was a mild summer day. You wrapped your arms around him as you saw him and then you kissed him, passionately and long. He was still the same in your dream, except that he did not smell like alcohol. But his teeth were still crooked, his hair was messy and matted, his clothes threadbare and full of holes, he even wore this ugly hat you hated so much. But you were happy, as long as you were still asleep. As you woke up you were confused and disgusted – but not because of Vin, but because of yourself. I am not allowed love a man like this but I do. I do love him, you replied in your head, again and again. Suddenly you realised that you never visited him because of his stupid cards or his stories, but because of himself. It was Vinculus you wanted, not his fairy tales. I did a mistake.

After the breakfast you went to the marketplace to search Vinculus, but you could not find him. You even asked strangers if they had seen him, but nobody could help you. You walked through the next alley and finally sat down on stairs on front of some closed shop. You waited for what felt like hours before you decided to walk back home. As you stood up and turned around, a man appeared in front of you. He was positioned in the shade, but you recognised him immediately – Because of his stupid three-cornered hat.   
“Vin”, you said relieved. “I am so glad to see you!”  
“You were not glad to see me yesterday evening”, he answered and came up to you.  
“Please excuse my behaviour. I was impolite towards you.” He chuckled.   
“I was waiting in your bed for you, without your permission. You had every reason to be impolite and angry.” He reached out a hand and put a strand of your hair between his fingers to play with it.  
“You are right, but I called you disgusting and a swindler. I am so sorry for that.” Vinculus only smiled and placed a soft kiss on your cheek. As he pressed his forehead against yours, you closed your eyes like you did in the night before, and waited for his kiss. He bite your bottom lip and shoved his tongue into your throat, kissing you deep and wild. His fingers ran through your hair, and you removed the hat from his head. His hair really was messy and matted, but you did not mind.   
“Do you want me to visit you again this night?”, Vinculus asked between the kisses.  
“No, not this night. But tomorrow”, you answered huskily. You had a dinner party this evening, together with your family, relatives and some friends. To be honest, you were not really looking forward for it, but you had to be present.   
“Fine.”   
“What will we do tomorrow?”, you asked.   
“The things you dreamt about – If you want to do that.” Vinculus winked at you. Every time he mentioned your dreams you felt embarrassed. How was it even possible that he knew about them? Vin kissed you again. “See you tomorrow”, he said to you before he left.  
The next day you made sure that nobody could disturb Vinculus and you. When it was dark outside you opened your window for him and locked your door again. He climbed up the front facade like he did two nights before and you had to admit that his skills surprised you. He did not seem like a good climber, but he made it.   
“Darling”, he said with a wryly smile. You hugged him. You have been excited the whole day because of him.   
“Vin, it is so nice to see you”, you answered. Vin chuckled silently and placed a soft kiss on your neck. You took his hand and led him to your bed, where you sat down together. “I think I need to tell you something.”  
“So? What is it, my beautiful lady?” Vin raised an eyebrow, still holding your hands.  
“I know, this is wrong, but I love you. I truly love you. You were right. You are my true love.”  
“See? I am not a liar. My prophecies come true.” He grabbed you by your shoulders and kissed you. His mouth smelled like wine. He grabbed you again and pressed you down onto the bed, placing himself on top of you. He lowered his head and kissed your cleavage until you let out a moan. His kisses and touches were so arousing! They caused a pleasant tickling sensation between your legs. While he kissed you, your own hand wandered to your womb. You pulled up your night grown and touched your moist lips. Vinculus groaned as he saw what you were doing.  
“Do you want me to touch you there?”, he asked. You nodded. “My naughty girl”, he called you. You removed your hand to clear the way for Vinculus’. His fingers searched for your most sensitive point, hidden between your slippery lips. He stroke you there, moving two of his fingers up and down while you squirmed under his touch. “Does this feels good?” You moaned a long yeees and shut your eyes. It felt so good, but you needed more.

You took off your night grown as fast as possible and threw it on the floor. “Please Vinculus, I need to come”, you explained almost a bit desperately. You were naked under your night grown and for a moment Vinculus just stared at your body.   
“You’re perfect”, he breathe, letting his hand wander over your torso. “I will make you come hard my dear. I want you to come for me.” He caressed your body and finally his hands pushed apart your thighs. Your eyes were still shut as you felt something wet against your sex. It took you a moment to realise that it was his tongue. You wanted to ask him what he was doing, why his tongue was at this place, but all you could do was moaning. His tongue flicked over your tiny button, again and again, rhythmically without getting slower. Your hands were in his hair, it still was so entangled and thick, your hips bucked against his mouth. Vinculus was licking you! It was insane. Not even in your wildest dreams you had thought about something like this.   
“Vinculus… Ohh, Vin… I… I… “, you mumbled as you finally had your orgasm. Your juices trickled down Vinculus’ beard as he looked up to you. “I came. Oh god, I came.” You breathed heavily. The street magician placed a last kiss on your wet and still swollen lips before he lay down next to you again. You buried your face in his chest while he stroke your hair affectionately. You still could smell yourself on him, and although it was not the most pleasant smell, you did not mind it. Laying with Vinculus was comfortable and made you feel safe and sound. You listened to his heartbeat and eventually, you fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly wrote this story for myself, since I am a huge fan of Paul Kaye and think he's adorable as Vinculus in Jonathan Strange & Mr. Norris. Also, the book was great.


End file.
